Fighters of Atlas
The Lore So each character on this roster has a reason for being here, and a "Few" '''of them would not leave me alone until I let them join; so to start, all the veterans where easy to call up for fighters of atlas, then I had to grab the zombie Mario costume, reanimate it so I could have an echo for Mario. Mini Mario I bought off a shelf from my local target and while I was there I picked up funky kong a new surfboard cause he "Needed a new one" so that's how he got in, oh and while I'm at it google chrome came to life a starting barrating me with insults and images of horribly photoshopped re-colors of Mario characters until I gave in. Oh, and Zim threatened to destroy my house if "his greatness" wasn't included so I shoved an invite down his throat then threw him out my window. ---- Then FreezeFlame galaxy; Jesus Christ all mighty did I have to do a hell of a lot of work to keep it from....you know, killing us all......so I had to borrow a replica R.O.B, Olimar's S.S Dolphin, have Pikachu and Pichu power-up a generator for me then I had constructed the rocket then I had to size it up so I could fly it up to the about to crash Freezeflame galaxy and deliver the invite then Rosalina and master hand helped me shrink it down with Hoborg making a clay cradle for it to fall into safely; and then theirs arle, oh B O I! ---- so I was just playing an online smash match until I heard my doorbell ring and I go to look outside, she is standing there on my front lawn with carbuncle waving a sign that says, you better let me join or say goodbye to your internet, so I opened the door only to get assaulted by carbuncle and his wooden mallet to my head, so after I bandage up my head Arle rushes into my house and demands that she is put into atlas due to waiting to be in smash bros for 3 years and with this version of arle is crazier and impatient, so I give her an invite but then she asks if I have a vacant room in my house so she could stay while atlas is going and I say to myself (.....why would I let you live here) but I gave in and say....stay as long as you want because I need my internet.....badly. Intro to Atlas ''Update 9/6/2019 '' this smash bros project has been turned into an umbrella game so I can be less restricted on the roster choices. ---- Okay after the small success of Redwing's Super Smash Bros, I feel like its time to......start over now that I have better art tools and some photoshop skills, I can make a page that is more visually interesting. Now before we get into the nitty-gritty of things here, let's start with the order of the roster, all fighters will be arranged by number but the order in which characters are presented, so the order goes like Mario, Donkey Kong, Balloon Fighter, Mr. Game & Watch, etc. This game will also have some original characters made by me, so I can be creative with their movesets plus this is an umbrella project. Gameplay Like all other Fighting games, this one has a wealth of gameplay features and the ones listed here will be the new ones brought over from Redwing's Super Smash Bros, and the reason being..... I like those ideas and don't want them to go to waste, and plus this will give me ample time to tweak and fix any issues you guys have with my new mechanic '''Windbox Spot Dodge: '''press the ZL and ZR button and rotate the control stick the player can generate a small windbox to blow opponents back while on the ground. '''Sweep Kick Roll: double-tap the control stick while rolling to do a sweep kick to trip opponents the heavy/taller the opponent is the greater the damage. Smash Attack Chain: 'with good timing, you can keep your opponent in a chain of smash attacks with no ending lag as long as your fast enough and the time your button presses right but your attacks still stale if you use the same attack 2 times or more in a row. '''Item Snatch: '''if you perform a smash attack on someone with an item equipped or if they are holding the one you can snatch it away from them just like with the Dragoon/Day Break Parts but it works with every item. '''Neutral Throw: '''if an opponent is grabbed and the player only uses pummels after the pummel time is up they will perform a neutral throw it deals less damage than a normal throw but it still knocks opponents away. '''Grab Block: '''if 2 opponents try to grab each other at the same time they will receive some small chip damage and will fail to execute the grab. '''Pivot Grab and Pivot Throw: '''a pivot grab is if a player grabs an opponent just as there about to turn the opposite direction and a pivot throw is if you perform a pivot grab then immediately throw them its hard to pull off but it does more damage than a normal throw. '''Rocket Footstool: '''when performing a footstool press and hold up on the control stick to gain more hight than a normal footstool jump but its hard to time but will pay off when you do. '''Aerial Grab and Aerial Throw: '''you now have the option of grabbing and throwing in the air by pressing the L or R button in the air with an opponent next to them they will pause in the air before slowly descending they can pummel or perform a Back, Down, Up, Forward or Neutral Throw and each throw will be unique too. '''Ledge Break: '''if a player is hanging on to a ledge walk on their hands/stubs etc. to knock them off the ledge you can also attack people holding on to a ledge. '''Shield Throw: '''while shielding flick the control stick to throw your shield at an opponent that will turn into a burst of energy to hurt opponents the bigger the character = the more damage the burst will do. '''Final Breaker Disrupt and Final Breaker Retry: '''you can disrupt a final breaker by attacking the opponent the second there about to release their final breaker if you do that their final smash will be gone but final breaker canceling is only when you have the broken meter on if you fail to connect the final breaker, before the animation is finished press the b button with the right timing to re-gain your final breaker to try again you can do it as long as you want but its very hard to pull of and wont work with an atlas ball. '''Shield Break Cancel: '''just as your shield breaks press up b at the right time to get your shield back and to avoid a shield break useful for attacks with shield killer properties. '''Circular Air-Dodging: '''New in this game is circular air dodging, while in the air press the ZR or ZL button and then rotate the control stick to do a circular air dodge this will help with attacks with wide range and will help with heavy characters because this type of dodge is momentum based so you can spam it but only with right timing and coordination to send characters flying up to help with recovery. '''Zig-Zag Air-Dodging: '''Also new in this game is Zig-Zag Air-Dodging by pressing the ZL or ZR button and quickly flicking the control stick in a direction you will be able to zig-zag out of the way of hard to dodge attacks or to space out opponents if they get to close. '''16 Player Matches: '''along with having 8 player matches we now have 16 player matches to have truly chaotic battles and to have up to 32 Ice Climbers at once, truly wonderful. '''True Stun Lock: '''by alternating A and B attacks with proper timing you can perform a chain of attack opponents can't even dodge out of but only on the ground. '''Storing Items: '''while you're holding an item you can spot dodge to save that item for later but it only works withheld items, not equipable items. '''Wavedashing: '''To curb the appetite of competitive fans wavedashing is back and works how it did back in melee where you use directional air-dodging on the ground to make your character slide across the ground to cover more distance. '''Footstool Damage: '''now when players perform footstools they will deal a small amount of chip damage to the opponent but at high enough percentages they can spike. '''Multiple Breakers at Once: '''for the first time in smash history up to 16 final breakers can happen at once and if 2 final smashes activate on the same character they can perform a final breaker over-ride to override the other opponent's final breaker with pressing a and b at the same time. '''Sliding: '''by dashing and holding down on the control stick fighters can perform slides to dodge attacks and final breakers and they can also act out of it with no ending lag what so ever so they can perform easy combos. '''Stylish Moves and Stylish Meter: '''by playing a normal match and performing combos or successfully pull off hard to do techniques a little stylish meter will fill up over time and you can stack it up with 10 charges with each one giving you more power-ups with the 10th charge activating all of them by pressing the b button when the meter is full. *'Charge 1: Speed, raises the player's speed *'Charge 2: Power, '''raises the damage of attacks *'Charge 3: Jump, raises the jump hight of players *'''Charge 4:'' Knockback, 'raises the knockback power of players *'Charge 5: Super Armor, gives the player Super Armor *'Charge 6: Shield, '''raises the durability of shields and gives shield throw more power *'Charge 7: Instant Perfect Shield, 'makes every shield perform perfect shielding *'Charge 8: No End Lag, 'all ending lag on moves is gone. *'Charge 9: Electric Shields, 'gives players electric shields that damage opponents when they touch it. *'Charge 10: Gradual Healing, '''gives players gradual healing and activates all other powers. ---- Character Roster Whats a Fighting Game Without a wide selection of characters to choose from, here are the ones that will be appearing in this game. Numerical Order= 01 Mario.png 01e Zombie Mario.png 01f Mini Mario.png 02 Donkey Kong.png 02e Funky Kong.png 03 Balloon Fighter.png 03e Alice.png 04 Mr Game & Watch.png 05 Luigi.png 05e Gooigi.png 06 Excitebiker.png 07 Bub and Bob.png 08 Link.png 09 Samus.png 09e Dark Samus.png 10 Pit.png 10e Dark Pit.png 11 Rash.png 12 Mega Man.png 12e Roll.png 13 Simon Belmont.png 13e Richter Belmont.png 14 Bowser.png 14e Dry Bowser.png 14f Meowser.png 15 Peach.png 15e Daisy.png 15f Nurse Peach.png 16 Yoshi.png 17 Bomberman.png 17e Jet Bomber.png 17f Hammer Bomber.png 18 Black Mage.png 19 Mach Rider.png 20 Kirby.png 21 Little Mac.png 21e Glass Joe.png 22 Sukapon.png 23 King Dedede.png 23e Penguin DDD.png 24 Crono.png 25 X.png 25e Alia.png 26 Ryu.png 26e Ken.png 27 Diddy Kong.png 27e Lanky Kong.png 28 Dixie Kong.png 29 Ness.png 29e Ninten.png 30 Ridley.png 31 Porky Minch.png 32 Ganon.png 33 Ganondorf.png 33e Demise.png 34 Banjo & Kazooie.png 35 Conker.png 36 Pikachu.png 36e Raichu.png 36f Togedemaru.png 37 Jigglypuff.png 37e Igglybuff.png 38 Klaymen.png 39 Marth.png 39e Lucina.png 40 Gordon Freeman.png 41 Meowth.png 41e Alolan Meowth.png 42 Snorlax.png 43 Gruntilda.png 44 Joanna Dark.png 45 Pete.png 45e Pony.png 46 Rayman.png 47 Mumbo Jumbo.png 48 Captain Falcon.png 48e Blaziken.png 49 Fox.png 49e Falco.png 50 James Bond copy.png 51 Ray.png 51e Flare.png 52 F.L.U.D.D.png 53 King Boo.png 54 Chibi Robo.png 55 Meta Knight.png 56 Olimar.png 57 Emperor Bulblax.png 58 Beady Long Legs.png 59 Earthworm Jim.png 60 Wario.png 60e Booster.png 61 Mewtwo.png 61e Shadow Mewtwo.png 62 Toad.png 62e Toadette.png 62f Peachette.png 63 Pichu.png 64 Young Link.png 65 Sonic.png 65e Mighty.png 65f Jet.png 66 Gamecube.png 67 Villager.png 68 Tom Nook.png 69 Hoborg.png 70 Master Hand.png 71 Paper Mario.png 72 Ice Climbers.png 72e Baby Mario Bros.png 73 Geno.png 74 Mallow.png 75 Arle Nadja.png 76 Unten.png 77 Bowie.png 77e Anna.png 78 Google Chrome.png 79 Zelda.png 79e Hilda.png 80 Zim.png 81 Thrusterhound.png 82 Rosalina and Luma.png 83 Freezeflame Galaxy.png 84 Crow.png 85 King K. Rool.png 86 Lord Fredrik.png 87 Bread.png 88 Crystal King.png 89 Goose.png 90 Waluigi.png 91 Dr Mario.png 91e Dr Luigi.png 92 Hypnospace User.png 93 Shantae.png 94 Vanilluxe.png 95 Ashley.png 96 Quartz.png 97 Inkling.png 97e Octoling.png 98 Volt.png 99 Roy.png 99e Chrom.png 100 Robin.png 101 Wolf.png 101e Panther.png 102 Gardevoir and Kirlia.png 103 Duck Hunt.png 104 Reptflux.png 105 PAC-MAN.png 105e Ms PAC-MAN.png 106 Sheik.png 107 Tails.png 108 Knuckles.png 109 Corrin.png 110 Rami.png 111 Godfaelzen.png 112 Glintwyrm.png 113 Lucario.png |-| By Series= 01 Mario.png 01e Zombie Mario.png 01f Mini Mario.png 05 Luigi.png 05e Gooigi.png 14 Bowser.png 14e Dry Bowser.png 14f Meowser.png 15 Peach.png 15e Daisy.png 52 F.L.U.D.D.png 53 King Boo.png 60e Booster.png 62 Toad.png 62e Toadette.png 62f Peachette.png 71 Paper Mario.png 73 Geno.png 74 Mallow.png 82 Rosalina and Luma.png 83 Freezeflame Galaxy.png 02 Donkey Kong.png 02e Funky Kong.png 27 Diddy Kong.png 27e Lanky Kong.png 28 Dixie Kong.png 16 Yoshi.png 72e Baby Mario Bros.png 08 Link.png 32 Ganon.png 33 Ganondorf.png 33e Demise.png 79 Zelda.png 79e Hilda.png Movesets Each Character has them, but I will only be showing off special moves and their final breakers aka final smashes, but I will also list their gimmicks and special traits that make the characters who they are and how I represented them in ''Fighters of Atlas. 'Burger Smashers' Here is a new game mode I would like to call Burger Smashers; in this new game mode, you pick your character, then choose a mission. Your goal is to beat up ingredients to make the perfect burger, chicken sandwich or whatever the mission calls for; and as a bonus, for completing missions you will be rewarded with gold, character capsules and even unlock special characters when you beat a random mission so look out for them. Special Unlockable Characters Who could they be? _mystery character.png _mystery character.png _mystery character.png _mystery character.png _mystery character.png Missions Credits and Links Here are the official fighters of atlas discord server:https://discordapp.com/channels/627974197922103316/627974197922103322 Athena Hawkings: Allowing me to use Bowie and Anna from BowieQuest Exotoro: Allowing me to use Quartz, Reptflux and Other characters of her's Pablo: Allowing me to use Volt Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Multiplatform Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Steam Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Umbrella Games